Learn Some Respect
by alilloki
Summary: Faced with the blatent disrepect by Roy at the Hall Oliver decides to set up an archery contest with strange consequences for the loser of each round. But will this break the new hero Red Arrow?  Inspired by Kinoko19 of deviantart "Learn Some Respect"


The blatant disrespect.

Demands of respect in return.

What game was he expecting to play? Do adults ever play fair?

Oliver Green sits by himself. Thoughts of his former "sidekick" play over in his mind. Roy had been becoming more and more distant with the passing years. Sure, he had always had that fire in him, something left behind from losing his family, but to take it out on the very man who took him under his wing. What the others must have be thinking about the whole ordeal. He could take the abuse, but Roy's mouth towards his comrades wasn't necessary. When did he lose his influence? He may have never had it since his heart was always in the right place trying to teach him to live up to the potential of standing beside the Green Arrow. But he was always too soft and Roy so strong that the lad now believed he has surpassed him.

No, he couldn't stand for this. Roy needs a parent to discipline him and take him down a peg before he gets in so far over his head that he drowns. Punishment wasn't Oliver's strong suit. He feels forlorn.

". . .I'm even his son. I thought I was his partner, but not anymore." In Roy's own words lies the key.

Red Arrow steps on onto the cement platform just before dawn. Standing there in the chilly air is his former partner, Green Arrow. The man is stoic yet humorous with his blond mustache. For Roy it's almost laughable all the things he once found cool about this man. Now he is like a joke.

"Roy, you made it." Green Arrow smiles.

"What's this all about? You tell me to meet you before dawn at a shooting range? I don't have time for your games, Oliver." Roy growls.

To be called by his first name so bluntly stings. "Don't act like this. We've always been a great team and I miss that is all. I was thinking yesterday how long it's been since we had practiced. What do you say for old time's sake?"

"Pass." Roy folds his arms over that red downward pointing arrow. How all that muscle grew as if over night. "You can stick to your memories, G-A, I'm done and moving on." He turns.

"Didn't know you'd every shy away from a challenge. After such a performance at the Hall I'd expect you to jump at a chance to upstage me. I gather being a sidekick must make the original hero pretty intimidating to a boy." G-A teases.

Roy moves abruptly and stops only a foot from him. "I can take you anywhere, anytime, no matter the conditions. You want a challenge? I'll give you one."

"Great!" G-A was worried he wouldn't take the bait, but the boy's pride is too great not to. "Here's our battlefield." He holds a hand out over to the targets and obstacles laid out before them.

"Trick shots? What is this some carnival game?" Roy is underwhelmed.

"Then lets make this a bit more interesting. How about with each shot missed or outdone the loser of that round is given a hindrance. Something distracting they must work around." He says in total faith of his skills. He had been plucking a bow since before this kid was a twinkle in his father's eye.

"Hindrance, huh? Sounds like you're looking to torture me. Trying to get back at me for embarrassing you in front of your two-faced colleagues?" He's as sharp as ever. "Good luck."

"You might say that, but if it's torture then you'll be able to hold your own as a man. We can have more fun with it. On top of the hindrance every time you exclaim you'll put back on a piece of your old Speedy uniform." He adds in.

Roy glares at him. "You mean that high school Peter-Pan reject costume? I don't get what you're playing at, but not a single thread is going back on me. Speedy is dead and Red Arrow is no ones sidekick." Roy pulls an arrow. "Let's go."

"You shouldn't rush." G-A warns him, but Roy pulls back the string. "You have to get a single arrow around the figure, through the hoop, and into the middle target."

Roy blinks as he can't get how, but if he questions now he'll look like he's fishing for advice. He looks for an angle. Off the silver plate to the left he may make it, but the hoop is directly behind the paper man in a blind spot. He lets it fly. His arrow pings off the metal, but misses the circle as it hits the target.

"So close." G-A knew he wouldn't make it.

"Like to see you do better." Roy hisses.

"Watch and learn," He takes a slightly different angle away from the metal tin. He lets one fly, but as it seems to be off course another arrow comes in from behind and veers it through the hoop to dead center.

"Wait, that's cheating! You said a single arrow-"

"I said a single arrow around, through, and into the target. I didn't mention a second arrow couldn't be used to manipulate it's course. You see, Roy, an archer with no super powers must always think outside of the box. There's still a lot you can learn-"

"From who? YOU? I don't think so." Roy interrupts. "Now get on with it. What's my so-called punishment?"

"Alright, if you insist. Turn around." G-A tells him as he walks over to a small box. Roy is hesitant, but does as told. He can't show a single weakness. G-A walks up behind him. "You ready?"

"Do what you gotta do." Roy rolls his eyes.

"Hands on the railing." Roy grabs hold of the icy metal. Suddenly he's shoved forward and his pants are around his knees. "What the hell-" Something thick, slicked with lube, and long is inserted between his tight cheeks. Eyes wide, mouth ajar, and speechless Roy feels his virgin ass split open to a toy that is now deep within him. It's as cold as the railing and chills him to the core. G-A turns the dial, sending vibrations into his bowels and down his balls.

G-A promptly pulls up his pants so that it's sitting snugly in Roy's underwear unable to escape. As if it could. Roy is clenched so tightly he's shaking. G-A pats his hands as if getting rid of dust. "Ready for the next challenge?"

"N-next challenge?" Roy speaks in disbelief. He can't wrap his mind around what his body is experiencing. "How do you expect me to shoot with this-this. . .THING in me?"

"Now, Roy, you said you can take me anytime, anywhere, not matter the conditions. Don't tell me you want to give up now. The game's just started." G-A mocks him. "But if you feel this is too much for you we can stop."

"Shut up!" Roy snaps. "I'm not giving up. You better be prepared when I hand your ass to you." He rushes out as he stands up straight. He takes a few agonizing steps to his next target. It's a high shot up and over a figure to a target practically parallel to the back. Roy takes a deep breath and holds perfectly still despite the shaking creature loosening him up from behind. He repeats to himself to focus. . .focus. . .

The arrow flies high into the sky and quickly comes back down. It taps into the target just on the line, right of center. Roy gulps and slides aside not daring to step and jiggle the device. G-A also shoots high, but his arrow practically disappears. Roy grins, "How would you like this thing shoved up your ass?"

"Not at all," G-A doesn't even glance at him, "because I like it right where it is." His arrow glints as if winking at Roy. "You know it has another function that allows it to wiggle like a worm?" The arrow strikes dead center.

Roy's heart plunges right into his stomach.

"Resume the stance." G-A orders. Roy moves without a sound. He's paralyzed with dread. He hadn't let himself realize it before, but his cock had swollen and was now stiffer than his bow. As his pants go down it pops out and bobs, waving hello to the world. The flesh is so hot it's almost as red as the hair on his head.

Reaching around G-A places a silicone ring over the head and rolls it to the base. "What is that?" Roy whispers.

"It's a cock-ring," G-A explains, "it can be very pleasant for both the wearer and their counterpart."

"Where are you getting these things?" He never took his former mentor as a sex-freak.

"I've been spending a lot of time with a very special lady who's been generous enough to share with me the many varieties of pleasures adult toys can bring." He turns the dial and the vibrator takes to life. "Being as you've never known a woman or even a man for that matter this must be a kind of torture you've never experienced before." He yanks up Roy's trousers with little mercy.

Roy feels like he's about to choke from denying the gasps to exit his throat. Sweat is now percolating from every pore. The icy air does little to cool his ever rising body temperature. The living device in his wet ass is messaging every inch as it works it's way in circles. It feels as if burrowing deeper into him. It's going to disappear inside of him he just knows it.

"Are you okay, Roy? Do you wish to keep going?" G-A teases now expecting him to break.

Roy has to regain his senses. His mind was drifting off into an empty world of only carnal desires. His blood pumps away from his brain to his swelled organs that wish to blow. He struggles to speak through his gritting teeth and salivation. "Fine. Finish this." He pushes off the railing and takes deep, slow breathes.

If he quits they win. The entire Justice League wins. He'll be the laughing stock, the boy who couldn't hold his own. If any of them were in this ridiculous situation would they have lasted this long? He doubts it. He won't give in now. He's going to make it even if it's just one shot. He won't give Green Arrow the satisfaction of submission. "I'm stronger than this and better than you. I'll show you."

G-A sighs, "You haven't learned yet, have you, Roy?" As he lifts the boy G-A gets close. "You've come such a long way, but don't take for granted those who helped you get this far. It's only natural for us to protect you all. You're too young to be lost-"

"Quiet!" Roy is having a hard enough time concentrating without this blabbering. His cock is so swollen it's causing him great pain particularly around the base where that ring is holding him back. He can hear the squirming inside his pants. It no longer hurts it's only driving him mad. "Don't group me into a bunch of kids who aren't even in my league."

G-A solemnly shakes his head. "Good luck, Roy," he gives him a little slap on the ass.

Roy calls out. The jolt shoots through his entire body. He drops the arrow to catch himself on the railing. A drop of drool slips from the corner of his mouth. He came, he knows it, he shot a load right in in his pants right in front of Green Arrow. The frustration rages inside of him and yet he's still rock hard as if ready to go again.

"What happened? Did you lose it?" G-A opens the front and they both peek in. Nothing. He's dripping wet from front to back, but no cum. Roy in disbelief lets out a rough sigh. Then something is shoved on his head. He reaches a hand up and feels the long red feather sticking out the cap. Like an epic fail a part of Speedy is resurrected on Red Arrow. "There you go. It's very becoming on you."

"Hilarious." Roy growls loudly. "You done distracting me? I've got a shot to take." He does his best to speak clearly, but his throat is strained and the sweat is getting in his eyes. His moist palms are causing the bow and arrow to slip in his tight grip.

"Well, are you going to pluck that bow or are you ready to forfeit? I don't think you can take much more. You have to learn your limits."

"Just shut up!" Roy is about to hyperventilate. His body is in tremors of need. He needs to expel this evil seed before his passes out. "I don't need your help. . .I don't need anyone. . . I'm in a league of my own."

"You also have to learn some respect." G-A surmises, leaving all sympathy aside.

The bow is almost impossible to pull. When had the string gotten so taught? He hadn't had this much trouble since childhood. It isn't possible. His body and mind are fighting for conquest. His thoughts are cloudy. They're not even straight anymore. The voices inside his head scream at him to cum, tell him to shove the toy deeper, to work it in and out; to fuck himself so hard he busts. The chaos inside is saturating his entire body in sleek sweat and pre-cum juices. God, even his hole is trickling down his thighs.

"Roy?" G-A speaks up and the arrow goes flying in a crazy spiral with no direction. Cruelly, G-A takes his shot and hits it without trying. "I win." But it didn't feel finished. Roy doesn't respond he's only leaning against the railing, legs spread, and heaving heavily. G-A touches his shoulder, but he doesn't respond. He forces him to turn. Roy is so far gone into lust he can't even speak when all his efforts are keeping himself from calling out. He reaches down and rubs Roy's erection. He almost cries. "That's enough for today. You've done enough. You've proved me wrong. You really can hold your own." He lays Roy on the ground. "Now let it go."

He slips off his pants and tosses them aside. The green toy dancing inside the young man is a nice accent to the bright orange hairs tangled around the right at the base. He turns down the dial and slowly releases it. He lifts Roy by the back of his hips to meet the open hole to his waiting member as G-A stands on his knees. He slides right into Roy's feverish body with no resistance.

The toy may have readied him, but the real deal gives a much more pure, fuller feeling. Instead of violation it's kinder and more sensual. The body of another human is pressing against him and into him. Green Arrow slides deep into him, as far as he can penetrate, then back out to the ridge of the head. Roy, with his knees almost to his chest so that he's completely exposed, has to cover his mouth to muffle his groans. His hot breath puffs out white through his shirt in the still morning air. He watches in greater lust as the cock, shimmering from their juices, pumps in and out a fast steady speed.

G-A pulls on the ring. "Want me to remove your restraint?" Roy can only blink his response. He had never seen his own member so completely swollen. With the flood gate open Roy rocks his ass against Green Arrow. His entire body goes into rapture. The bright light of the sun blinds him and he's finally freed.

With every muscle in his body finally relaxing he's light-headed. The world he's been so angry at is returning to him. He can't help but ask himself in a daze,' what the hell just happened?'

Roy lays on the cold, rout cement with scrapes along his spine. Under his head is his yellow hat. Above him is the orange and pink sky as birds chirp all around him. He removes his hands from his mouth and shirt.

Green arrow, cleaned and satisfied tosses Roy's pants next to him. "Never forget that I will always have more experience to you 2 to 1 every time in everything."

Still stunned Roy slips on is pants and finds himself still weak in the knees. He touches the sticky cum that's sprayed across the front of his shirt. He grabs his quiver and bow like a defeated man and pauses at the steps. "Just because this happened doesn't mean you've won. I'm not giving up. No matter what you do to me I'll overcome."

"You haven't learned a thing." G-A wipes down his bow without a single glance at him.

Roy isn't sure why, but it stings. He keeps walking. No matter what he'll keep on walking never showing how much he actually cares. Maybe some day he'll admit that the part of his life beside Green Arrow was something he took for granted, but not now. . .not today. Not until he can enlighten his ego to the fact he isn't alone and his enemy isn't home.


End file.
